kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel of Kuroshitsuji. The new season features two new main characters, which are Alois TrancyNana Mizuki on Wikipedia as the master and Claude FaustusTakahiro Sakurai on Wikipedia as the butler. Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info The second season is in an anime format, airing at 10 different stationsKuroshitsuji II#Show Times. The second season had an official magazine released before the on-air date, which is Black Tabloid. Statistics General * DVD 1: Will be released at 22nd September 2010 :: Includes Episode 1 and Episode 2 * DVD 2: Will be released at 27th October 2010 :: Includes Episode 3 and OVA: Ciel in Wonderland part 1 Staff *'Director': Hirofumi Ogura *'Series Composition': Mari Okada *'Music': Taku Iwasaki *'Original creator/Illustration': Yana Toboso *'Character Design': Minako Shiba *'Art Director': Manabu Otsuzuki *'Art design': Kazushige Kanehira *'Sound Director': Katsuyoshi Kobayashi *'Cgi Director': Takayuki Furukawa *'Director of Photography': Takayuki Furukawa *'Producer': **Hiro Maruyama **Hiroyuki Shimizu **Mikihiro Iwata **Shunsuke Saito *'Advertising Producer': Kazuko Yamamoto *'Color design': Yuichi Furuichi *'Sound Effects': Tomokazu Mitsui *'Sound Engineer': Yō Yamada *'Supervisor': Tsuyoshi Kuma/ Takeshi Kuma *'OP Theme performance': the GazettEThe GazettE official site *'ED Theme Performance': Yuya MatsushitaHe played as Sebastian Michaelis in Musical 1 and Musical 2. *'In-play song performance': KalafinaThe one who sang Lacrimosa for Kuroshitsuji I anime ending song. Companies *'Animation Production': A-1 Pictures Inc. *'Main Broadcasters': **Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd **MBS **TBS *'Music Production': Aniplex *'Producers': **Aniplex **Hakuhodo DY Media Partners **MBS **MOVIC **Square Enix Casts * Mizuki Nana as Alois Trancy * Sakurai Takahiro as Claude Faustus * Hirano Aya as Hannah Anafeloz Plot It is set in the second half of 19th Century in England, where the Trancy household is. It is set one year and three months after the ending of the first seasonAnime News network 2010-05-27Episode 24 anime.. There announced that Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis or anyone from the previous Kuroshitsuji series will be featured in this second season. * Returning Characters: It is announced in the first episode that everyone on Kuroshitsuji I is returning for the second season. Story Episode 1 Episode 2 Promotional Videos *SPOT 01 :: Contents: Storm, Claude watching over something *SPOT 02 :: Contents: Claude prepares the table *SPOT 03 :: Contents: Alois dancing *SPOT 04 :: Contents: Dead bodies and Crying Alois *SPOT 05 :: Contents: SHIVER by the GazettE, Wounded Alois, Alois's Childhood, Claude preparing Table Sets *Soon to come to the official site: MBS CHANNEL 06 :: Contents: SHIVER by the GazettE, Alois and Claude, Hannah, the Servants, wounds on Alois Show Times * MBS: Every Thursday starting from July 1st :: Duration: 25:20 Minutes * TBS: Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Duration: 25:55 Minutes *'Shizuoka Broadcasting': Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Duration: 26:10 Minutes * Tohoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Duration: 26:23 Minutes * RCC Chugoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Duration: 26:43 Minutes * Hokkaido Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Duration: 26:20 Minutes * Kumamoto Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Duration: 26:20 Minutes * RKB Mainichi Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from July 5th :: Duration: 26:25 Minutes * Sanyo Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from 5th :: Duration: 26:50 Minutes * Central Japan Broadcasting (Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting): Every Wednesday starting from July 7 26:00 :: Duration: 26:00 Minutes All dates and times might be changed due to circumstances, for further info, visit each station's website. Source: official Site @ http://kuroshitsuji.tv/ Countdown Events * The staffs opened a twitter: http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2 * Official Spot PVs. * A poster will be included in the July GFantasy. * TV Anime Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid will be released on 18th of June. * An event called 夜通執事(ヨドオシツジ Yodo o Shitsuji, The Butler Through The Night or The Butler at Night) will be held on July 1st, as it is the first date of the premiere. There will be a screening in Shinjuku at a cinema at the same time as the first broadcast.http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/news/index.html (in japanese) It is said that the event will be an all-night event. The Preview Gallery Scans File:Kuroshitsuji II.jpg|Main artwork. File:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 File:Kuro2 Animedia.jpg|Animedia with Artwork File:ChiisanaOosama-shitsujiKuroodo.jpg|Artwork by Minako Shiba Kuroshitsuji II-NewType MAY.jpg|NewType Kuroshitsuji II Animage-MT.jpg|Animage Kuroshitsuji II ANICOM-MT.jpg|ANICOM Kuroshitsuji II scan.jpg|Scan KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|Artwork in magz KuroshitsujiII-NewType6.jpg|NewType Jun 2010 Official Fan mirror.jpg|Merchs aloisclaude.png|Tokyo Anime Fair 2010 Blk Tabloid.jpg|Black Tabloid S&M Tweet Scans.png|S & M　Tweet Kuro II anime scan.jpg|Scan on Kuroshitsuji II - artw.jpg|Artwork in Magazine Kuroshitsuji II SM.jpg|S&M Artwork Shiba Sketch.jpg|Shiba's sketch Tabloid header.jpg|Tabloid photo Namja Mascot.jpg|Namja Town Mascot KSII-set.jpg|Poster campaign set Shiba Alois-0day.jpg|0 day to go by Shiba Shiba Claude-1day.jpg|1 day to go by Shiba Kuroshitsuji versus Kuroshitsuji.jpg|Kuroshitsuji clash start Black Tabloid BT Trancy.jpg|Trancy Logo BT Ton.jpg|Tonchinkan BT YanaIll.jpg|Illust by Yana BT Timber.jpg|Timber BT Thompson.jpg|Thompson BT Sakurai.jpg|Sakurai Takahiro BT LL.jpg|Little Alois BT iLL.jpg|Alois shots BT HA.jpg|Hannah BT ex.jpg|Screenshots BT Cantebury.jpg|Cantebury BT Al.jpg|Alois Trancy Tonchinkan.JPG|Tonchinkan- novel BT Ole.jpg|O le scene BT Luca Macken.jpg|Luca Macken BT Claude.jpg|Claude Faustus BT Alois T.jpg|Alois Screenshots Alois and Claude PV.png File:Wounded_alois.png File:Laughing_Alois.png File:Alois_dances.png File:Alois_PV.png PV02.jpg Claude Line.jpg Frightened Alois.jpg Claude Walks.jpg Claude off glass.jpg Crying Alois.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Claude talking.jpg Three.jpg Hannah.jpg Alois and rose.png Claude Runs.png Alois Child.png Alois on bed.png Alois Wounds.png Little Alois.png KuroII logo.png Morning KS2.jpg Dark Claude.png Claude takes Alois.png Alois stare.png Kuro II Scr.jpg Alois mug.jpg Next scene Alois.jpg Hanna.jpg Eventshot.jpg Claude confronts Sebastian.jpg Ciel in trunk S2.jpg Sebatsian season 2.jpg Unconscious ciel.jpg Spider in Alois.jpg Post KS2.jpg Ring KS2.jpg Video EVent Butler through the night.jpg Sebastian s2.jpg Ending/Opening Tonchinkan Opening.png Spiders Opening.png Red Moon Opening.png Hannah Opening.png Dark Alois Opening.png Contract Opening.png Claude Opening.png Alois Opening.png KII Ending.jpg KII Opening 3.png KII Opening 2.png KII Logo.png KII Opening 1.png Trivia *The line "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." is the translated line of "Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai". *The staffs trolled people into believing that Ciel and Sebstian would not be returning. *''"Monoshitsuji"'' is not the second season's official name. The inventor(s) is unknown, but it was believed to be the name because the second season seems to be 'lighter.' By 'lighter,' it refers to fact that it is not as 'dark' as Kuroshitsuji. However, this 'light' and 'dark' are actually referring to colors. The second season is 'lighter' (whiter) and the first season is 'darker' (blacker). So, the 'kuro' (black) in "Kuroshitsuji" was replaced by 'mono' (white), resulting in "Monoshitsuji." It is announced that the official name is Kuroshitsuji II. References External links * Official Site in Japanese * MBS site * Twitter Site * Kuroshitsuji Wiki's Kuroshitsuji II Forum Navigations Category:Kuroshitsuji II